To celebrate
by MlleLauChan
Summary: En route pour Dressrosa, alors que l'équipage fait encore la fête, Law songe à ce capitaine dont l'insouciance le laisse perplexe... [cadeau pour Anna-chan17]


Disclaimer : Rien, dans l'univers de One Piece, ne m'appartient.

Pairing : Law x Luffy

Setting : Durant le trajet Punk Hasard/Dressrosa

Ndla : Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il me serait aussi difficile d'écrire sur ce pairing. Je ne l'aime pas spécialement mais aucun challenge ne me rebut - à peu de chose près, ne me proposez rien avec Chopper ! - j'espère avoir réussi mon coup. Cet OS est pour Anna-chan17, pour la remercier du joli cadeau qu'elle m'a fait, ce magnifique dessein pour Le Gentilhomme et le Félin. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'y jeter un œil... mais non pas à la fic, à ses dessins ! Alala vous êtes irrécupérable !

Je dois dire que j'ai quand même hésité entre ce pairing et du Law x Nami. J'ai envie d'en faire, le défi me parait tout aussi difficile. Et dans la foulée, ça me rappelle mon envie d'écrire du Sanji x Law... Que d'inspiration... Et pas assez de temps pour coucher sur papier le résultat final. C'est frustrant !

Bref, je ne vous tiens pas la jambe plus longtemps, bonne lecture !

* * *

**To celebrate**

**.**

Ils étaient complètement insouciant. Law poussa un soupir exaspéré, craignant pour son plan qui pouvait tomber à l'eau à cause de cet atypique équipage. A commencer par leur capitaine qui semblait n'avait aucun sens commun, ni aucune prudence.

Quoique, ils n'étaient pas tous à jeter. Ce cuisinier et cette navigatrice par exemple, ils avaient l'air d'avoir les pieds sur terre. L'archéologue n'était pas en reste non plus et le sabreur – sous son impassibilité – devait savoir prendre les choses en main quand ça s'imposerait. Du moins, le chirurgien l'espérait.

Il ne parlait pas de son homologue, le raton laveur/renne, et de ce sniper au long nez. Il ne savait pas encore s'il pouvait compter sur eux en toute situation vu la peur bleue qui les agitait depuis qu'ils avaient appris l'objectif de cette alliance.

Si Law devait se pencher sur chaque cas individuellement, c'était sans conteste Luffy au Chapeau de Paille qui remportait le prix du plus insouciant que les mers aient jamais eu à supporter. Pourtant, Law ne regrettait pas un seul instant de l'avoir sauvé il y avait de cela deux ans. A cette époque déjà, il savait qu'il serait amené à le recroiser dans le Nouveau Monde. Les deux capitaines voguaient dans le même but n'est-ce pas ?

Quelque part, si celui qu'on surnommait « le Chirurgien de la Mort » devait être franc avec lui-même, il avait espéré que le fait de l'avoir sauvé convainc Luffy à rembourser sa dette. Aucun pirate au monde n'aimait en avoir, c'était bien connu.

Et cependant... Il avait ressenti une certaine générosité dans son propre geste. Il ne l'avait pas fait que par pur intérêt mais aussi par curiosité. Pour voir si cet être en apparence si vulnérable allait réaliser les mises que les grands de ce monde – aussi bien Marine que pirate – tablaient sur lui. Encore que, pour la marine, ce n'était pas vraiment des mises mais plutôt des hypothèses, effrayantes à leurs yeux.

Là, assis dos contre le grand mât du Thousand Sunny, Trafalgar Law les regardait faire la fête – encore ! sous le ciel nocturne, devant un feu de joie.

Comment pouvaient-ils suivre cet énergumène élastique ? Voilà une question qui éveillait sa curiosité. Il les observait de loin, préférant rester à l'écart, contrairement au samouraï du pays de Wa et de son fils. L'observation allait-elle apporter la réponse qu'il attendait avec une fébrilité qu'il croyait savoir dissimuler ? Peut-être. Il l'espérait en tout cas.

**― **Tu ne te joins pas à nous ?

Law réprima un sursaut. Nico Robin lui adressa un fin sourire. Il était rare qu'il réussisse à être déstabilisé par qui que ce soit mais elle semblait en avoir le pouvoir, elle. Il fallait dire qu'elle était assez énigmatique.

― Je suis las, prétexta t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, l'analysant de ces grands yeux bleus pour essayer de trouver des preuves de ses propos par automatisme. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

― Moi aussi, ça tombe bien, dit-elle.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux, son dos rencontrant avec douceur le rude bois d'Adam. Le silence s'installa entre eux deux, l'ambiance de la fête devenant, par magie, un bruit de fond. Ils entendaient encore les rires de Chopper et Luffy, la guitare de Brook et les cris de la navigatrice et du cyborg.

― C'est contagieux n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit la belle brune.

Son sourire était encore collé à son visage, s'agrandissant de quelques millimètres en remarquant le léger trouble de Law.

― Qu'est-ce qui est contagieux ?

Il tombait dans son piège les deux pieds joints. Il comprit trop tard où elle voulait en venir, il venait de s'amollir à cause de la réponse même à la question de Nico Robin qui, bien qu'elle sut qu'il avait saisi, se permit de le dire à voir haute :

**―** Son insouciance.

Elle ajouta, après de longues secondes :

**―** Et son sourire.

Law fut complètement perdu par ces trois derniers mots. Où voulait-elle en venir par là ?

**―** ROBIN !

Cette dernière se tourna lentement vers son capitaine qui arrivait en courant, souriant de toutes ses dents en riant. Ses mains étaient occupées par les gigots qu'il avait réussi à prendre en douce, profitant de la énième dispute entre Sanji et Zoro pour la tourner à son avantage. Quant il s'agissait de nourriture, il savait faire preuve d'ingéniosité parfois. Cette phrase ressemblait fort à une antithèse si on en restait aux apparences.

**―** J'allai justement revenir Luffy, affirma l'archéologue en se levant.

**― **Ah, formidable ! s'enthousiasma l'homme-élastique avec soulagement.

Il pivota d'un bond vers Law, son sourire s'élargissant encore.

― Tu viens Traffy ?

Que répondre face à cette question qui portait en elle une grande détermination sous-jacente ? Il était clair que Luffy voulait absolument le considérer comme un ami. Son cuisinier avait eu raison à ce sujet. Des paroles sages qu'il aurait dû prendre en considération avec plus de sérieux.

― Et bien... J'arrive, se contenta t-il de répondre, dérouté.

Law n'avait jamais su réagir face à ce genre de personne. S'il n'avait pas été au courant de la tragédie qui avait secoué sa vie deux ans plus tôt, Law aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait jamais eu à connaître la souffrance dans sa plus profonde signification. Il aurait eu tord, le Supernova devinait aisément que la vie ne l'avait pas épargné, lui non plus, même si on laissait de côté ce qui s'était passé à Marineford.

Au fond, Trafalgar Law se sentait assez proche de lui. Ils avaient tous les deux souffert, perdus durant ce long trajet qu'était la vie.

Comment avaient-ils pu avoir un caractère si différent ? Était-ce là les deux seules extrêmes dans la palette de bifurcations que proposait l'évolution de l'homme ?

Law fut soufflé par toute la gaieté qui émanait de cet être qui avait été au bord du gouffre. Il l'enviait d'avoir réussi à garder cette joyeuse personnalité.

En lui, un léger déclic s'était opéré. Il avait une moitié de répondre à sa question. Un sourire léger flottant sur ses lèvres, confiant, il se leva et alla rejoindre – d'un pas volontairement lent pour dissimuler tout sentiment de bonheur – l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Ce dernier faisait le pitre, comme de coutume. Après ces constations, Law se rendit compte que ces pitreries lui procuraient un sentiment mitigé. Partagé entre l'amusement et l'agacement. Il le côtoyait depuis trop de temps déjà sans doute, cela tendait doucement vers l'amusement.

Fallait fêter ça.

**.**

_The End !_

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? *sautille, nerveuse* j'espère que j'ai pas basculé dans le Law x Robin, ça m'a trop tenté ! Je me suis assez bien rattrapé vers la fin... enfin je crois.

J'avais tellement d'idées sur ce pairing ! Tous rejetés les uns après les autres, heureusement, j'ai lu le petit recueil de Nodoka997 sur le thème du sourire (allez le lire, tient, il est extra !).

Non seulement je l'ai retrouvé - le sourire - mais j'ai réussi à saisir ce que je voulais pour lier ces deux là. J'ai écris cet OS au fil de la plume au final, j'espère que le résultat est bon.

C'est à vous d'écrire à présent ! Laissez une gentille review - pas de méchant sauf de la part de l'intéressée.


End file.
